


Fringe Benefits

by splash_the_cat



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Pepper Potts's Shoes, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, I could have just gotten you flowers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fringe Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for all my fellow Administrative Professionals out there.

 

The three things Pepper insisted never happen when they began this clandestine affair were:

1\. No expensive gifts (shoes later amended as an exception)  
2\. No pet names ("I am not calling you 'Iron Man' in bed, Tony.")  
3\. No physical contact in public ("Public" quickly defined - by Pepper - as any place that wasn't Tony's house, after a detailed argument as to the definition of public space resorting to the use of Wikipedia, the OED, and the Principles of Intelligent Urbanism)

The thing Pepper never expected? That _she_ would be the one tempted to break any of them. After a three week mess of packed schedules, travel, and an attempt at an increased presence at the SI offices to mollify the board kept them both away from his house and her with only her pocket vibrator for entertainment, Pepper admitted she had gotten quite used to regular human contact, and Rule #3 also required amending. Immediately.

The executive washroom off of Tony's Stark Industries campus office was clean and sharp, all modern lines and angles. A few too many angles; when perched akimbo on the edge of the sink, skirt rucked up around her hips, the edge of the faucet dug into the small of her back.

She wriggled forward, drawing one leg back to maintain her balance and Tony hmmed happily and buried his head deeper between her thighs, teeth and tongue against her- "Oh! There, right there," she said, and curled her fingers tight into his hair, tugging him in a little just to emphasize exactly where. It didn't take long; Tony was enthusiastic and Pepper already wound so tight she'd almost dragged him down to the floor behind his desk the second he'd touched her.

"I totally didn't think you'd let me get away with this," he said against the inside of her thigh a moment later, his warm breath sending goosebumps prickling along her oversensitive skin. She bit her lip against a smile at the befuddlement in his statement. He hadn't even really tried anything; just brushed the hair away from her neck as he peered over her shoulder at his schedule for the next week, and then froze at the tiny moan she allowed free. He brushed her neck again, and his lips followed his fingers when she tilted her head back and whispered his name along the line of his jaw, and that was all it took.

Perfectly content to let Tony think it was all his idea and a mere moment of weakness on her part, Pepper slid to the floor, wobbling on weak knees and a slightly unprofessional pair of Pollini stilettos (exception gift #4), "Well, it is Administrative Professionals Week." She hitched her hip back up onto the edge of the sink, finding a more comfortable position, and unbuckled his belt, and made quick work of opening his fly. "I guess it's appropriate to make an exception for you to show your appreciation."

Ever too smart for her own good, Tony laughed. "So is that what we're calling it now? 'Appre-"

Pepper cut him off with a deep kiss, enjoying both the upper hand and tasting herself on his tongue. He was still Tony, though, and managed a (shaky, she liked to think), "You know, I could have just gotten you flowers," when she pulled away and dragged his hips against hers, and him oh-so-easy and deep inside.

"You can get me flowers tomorrow," she said. "I'm quite partial to irises."

 


End file.
